Systems and devices are known which read data bearing records such as user cards, checks, vouchers, invoices, receipts and other items. Such readers may include optical readers, imagers, scanners, magnetic readers, radiation readers, radio frequency signal readers and other types of reading devices. Such systems and devices may operate to compare data read from such data bearing records to stored data for purposes of making a determination if the data that has been read correspond to an authorized user, account or participant. The results of the comparison may be indicative that a transaction is authorized, and such devices and systems operate on the basis of a favorable comparison to control the devices to enable financial transfers between accounts. Such systems may also include devices for perfecting and/or documenting such financial transfers such as printing or recording devices which operate to provide documentation of the transactions and/or financial transfers.
Such systems may benefit from improvements.